The Graveyard Alchemist
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Anna Potter a.k.a. The Graveyard Alchemist, doesn't remember her past before coming to Amestris, but her past is about to catch up to her. pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**The Graveyard Alchemist**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

Summary: Anna Lily Potter was also known as the Graveyard Alchemist, had time jumped when she was younger. Till this day, she has no memory of what happened to her before coming to Amestris. Until one day, her mysterious past comes back to haunt her.

Sitting on a train which was headed toward the Eastern City where her comrade, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was station, was the feared Graveyard Alchemist, Anna Potter. She got that nickname from her time in Ishvalan War with the others. Even though her alchemy is based on creation and destruction, she had habit of each time that she killed someone; she would pull their bodies into the ground and leave a tombstone behind. For some reason, that person's name, date of birth, and date of death always appeared. She still remembers the war like it was just yesterday. Anna remembers how the war got started in the first place; in fact, it was one of her men that was accused of killing that young girl. But she knew it was not him as he was with her for the whole day, never went out of her sight that day. It was sad to see him resign as he was a good soldier, but it was necessary.

During the war, Anna made sure to go out of her way to make sure that the women and children escaped safely and was not killed. She even had some of their men go with them to make sure that nothing terrible happened to them.

After the war was finished, Fuhrer Bradley personally funded her project that not only is a way for her search for her lost memory, but also to see if the country was doing as well as they hoped it is. And also without the Fuhrer's knowledge, she checks up on the refuges' camps and make sure that everyone was doing okay. Unlike most military dogs, she is sort of welcomed into the camps as it was common knowledge that it was her doing that most women, children, and the elderly escaped safely from the war zone. She also made sure that they had supplies that they may need.

The reason why Anna Potter was going back to the East City was there are some pretty wild rumors going on there and she wanted to make sure that they were not true. According to rumors, Central Alchemist Headquarters is now station in Eastern City, because of some serial killer that was named Scar, and the other rumor was that Homunculi was reported to sighted. Plus, Anna had the feeling that something big is going to happen soon in that city and in case that gut feeling was right, she wants to be there to help stop it.

**(Scene Break)**

"Headmaster, I believe that I have found Anna Potter," Mrs. Figg said as she looked at the Headmaster through the fireplace in her home.

The Headmaster's blue eyes began to twinkle for the first time since he and the others found out that little Anna Potter was missing. He blamed himself when they all found out that Anna was being severely abused by her so called family. Even Professor Severus Snape stopped his comments about Anna being spoiled and being a clone of her father and Albus believes that Professor Snape would now get to know Anna before judging her.

Albus asked, "Where is she?"

Mrs. Figg looked at him unsure, before answering, "I know its her as the picture with her in it, she has the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. But she looks older than sixteen. My cousin sent me a history book of Amestris the other day and there in it was a section of famous war heroes and on one of the pages was the name Anna Potter, and it had a close up picture of her face. And there it was the scar. So I called you immediately."

"Thank you for the wonderful news, Mrs. Figg. I will be coming over in a moment to pick up that book," Headmaster Dumbledore said before saying goodbye to Mrs. Figg. He called a house elf and told her to have Professors Snape and McGonagall come to his office immediately and he will be right back shortly.

**(Scene Break)**

Professor Snape put the book down after he was finish reading the short paragraph on Anna Potter, the Ishvalan War Veteran. He was sadden that Anna Potter had to fight on the front lines in the war that lasted for almost a decade. **(AN: I am sorry, but I don't know how long that war had lasted so I made a time. Please forgive me if I am wrong.)** After finding about the abuse that she went through before she disappeared when she was six years old, he wanted to find her and make sure that she was well taken care of. But this was the last thing that anyone would expect to happen.

Professor McGonagall was having similar thoughts; even after all of these years since little Anna was discovered missing. She never really forgave the Headmaster for placing her with the Dursleys. But new anger towards the Headmaster began to rise when she learned that little Anna fought in the war and it was a recent war too. So the pain, scars (mentally and physical) were still fresh, and memories are still there, Anna haven't had enough time to let those healed and fade away. Soon, she would be dragged into their own war. It was not fair, it was just not fair. But there was one question that she wanted to asked when she first laid eyes on her picture.

"Albus, why does Anna Potter look like she is around twenty five years old? Shouldn't she be sixteen years old instead?"

Albus stroked his long beard as he thought, then he remembered the symbol that was drawn on the blacktop with white chalk. He looked at his duty headmistress and said, "Remember the symbol that was drawn on the ground where Anna was last been. Somehow, I did not recognized it, but now that I think back on it. Anna somehow came across alchemy and decided to try it out and it took her back in time."

Snape just frowned as he thought it over, but McGonagall sat even straighter than before as she exclaimed, "Alchemy! Are you sure Albus? How would a child who was six years old, gets a hold to something like that and then performs it? From what little that I understand of it, some people are born with the ability to do alchemy, its very much like being born with magic."

Snape then added, "Anna must have very good control when she drew the symbol. I take that we are going to try and find her after the school is done, Headmaster? Have you told this to Black since he is still looking for her as we speak?"

Albus replied, "Yes, after the school year is finish, we will try and track her down before Tom finds out where she has been and tries to kill her. No, I have not told Sirius yet as he is still not back from wherever he is, but I will try contacting him as soon as possible."

**(Scene Break)**

Even though Amestris is a sort of small country, it still takes a couple of days to travel from one end of it to the other by train. Finally, after traveling for a couple of days, she was finally to where she was to be.

"Welcome to East City. May you have a wonderful time during your stay!" The conductor said over the loud speaker.

Anna picked up her backpack and started on her way to the Alchemists' Headquarters in the city. Always travel light that way you can go anywhere you want without being weighed down by junk. As she made her way, it began to rain, getting her button up short sleeve shirt and her black slacks wet. Half way there, the ground shook and then there was a small explosion. Running toward the explosion, when she reached there, she saw a body of armor, a blonde haired boy trying to defend himself from an Ishvalan.

Anna saw the markings on the Ishvalan's arm and knew it stand for destruction as she too, has similar markings on her arms. She does not usually care who saw them or not. They are apart of her no matter what. When she saw the man go for the killing blow, she threw down her backpack next to the armor and put herself between the boy and the man.

"DAMN IT!" Anna shouted as her left arm was blown off, leaving her with only the right arm to fight with.

Before anyone could do anything, a giant stone fist came shooting out of the wall and almost hit the Ishvalan. Turning around, Anna saw the one person that she thought she would not see for a few more days.

"Hello, Alex. Its wonderful to see you again even during this." Anna said as she smiled at the giant man. Alex was also another comrade of her that fought during the war. He did not change much since the last time that she saw the man.

"Hello, Anna. Its good to see you as well. Please forgive me, I have make this man pay for destroying your arm," Alex replied. Anna groaned as she saw stars mysteriously appearing around his face and also from the pain of the missing arm.

While Alex was dealing with the Ishvalan, Anna turned to the blonde boy who she just saved his life, she asked, "So who are you? And why is that man after you?"

The boy grimaced at the pain that he was feeling, before answering, "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and that suit of armor is my brother, Alphonse Elric. Scar is after any and all State Alchemists."

Edward passed out as there was another explosion that rocked the ground. When the dust settled, she saw Roy and some other officers coming their way. Roy suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw her; Anna smiled and said, "Long time no see, Flame. I would love to chat, but I believe that I'm about pass out due to the blood loss."

True to her word, she passed and the last thing that she saw, Roy was bending over her body and was trying to stop the bleeding.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. This idea just popped up into my head and it refuses to leave me be, so I wrote it down. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but sadly, I don't.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Anna called out as she became conscious even that was hard to do.

Anna heard someone chuckle in background, forcing her eyes open, she saw the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang sitting in a chair right next to her bed. He looked like he did not get any sleep for the last couple of days and also he looked like a dirty bum from off of the streets.

"While I feel like crap, you, Roy, look like it," Anna said to him. It has been several years since she last saw him. As she did not want to cross paths with Fuhrer Bradley as she did not what it was but something was not right about him. Only Roy and Alex knew of her feelings of King Bradley and since they trusted her gut feelings, they kept an eye out on him. But there was nothing wrong about him, but Anna's gut feelings were never wrong before in the past, so they are currently playing the waiting game, because it was only a matter of time before Fuhrer Bradley shows his true colors.

"Well, at least I did not get my arm blown off by some serial killer named Scar," Roy responded with a smile on his face, before he turned serious. "Why are you back here when you probably know that the Fuhrer is stationed here?"

Anna looked at the ceiling, trying to get the words in her head to form sentences as the pain killers were messing with her head. Finally after a few moments, she answered his question, "I have been hearing rumors of a serial killer and most importantly of homunculi, Roy. You know as well as I do, that homunculi are illegal and also against the laws of nature including the laws of death."

Roy leaned forward as he asked, "Anna, are you trying to say that you know how a homunculi is made?"

"Yes, it was one of things that I learned on my travels," Anna replied with a sigh. Even though her answer is a lie. A long time, before she appeared in Amestris, she was five years old when she appeared in front of the Gate of Truth and met Truth itself. It was the equivalent exchange that she did with Truth and its Gate, it took whatever was in her forehead and her memories, but as she traveled through the Gate, it gave her some information about things like homunculi and the process of the making of that blasted Philosopher's Stone. And she will tell you that the process of making either one was not a pretty one.

"So how are they made then, Anna?" Roy asked her. This was something that is not known and its not something that was written down. But there is a rumor going around that Dr. Marc and Van Hoenheim both have the knowledge on how to make a Philosopher's Stone, but they could not ask them since they were no where to be found. So if Anna knows the information that will be a step in the right direction for them.

Anna looked around and spend her senses to make sure that no one was around to hear them talking. Once she made sure that it was safe to talk, she began to speak, "Homunculi are against the very laws of nature and death. The first part of the process is to bring the dead back to life by the use of alchemy. The person who does that will lose a limb or a body part in the process and usually they will quit and try to kill it. But to kill such a creature is to make sure that nothing is left of it at all, because if there was a finger or a piece of skin, no matter how small, it can grow back. The second and the last step of making a homunculi is for someone to feed it, a large amount of pieces of the Philosopher's Stones and when that is done, the thing will become a homunculi."

Roy was stunned from what he had heard, he thought back to when he first came across Edward and Al Elric. It was just after they tried to bring back their mother from the dead. But Pinako said that she got rid of it. If she did not destroy it all and leave nothing of it behind, there was a chance that the thing could have already become a homunculi. It was the most likely possibility, since they did not receive a report of a mass of flesh and bones wandering about. Why is it that the two Elric brothers are always the ones who give him the most trouble?

"How do you kill a homunculi?" Roy asked her, hoping for a way to kill one if possible.

Anna replied in a weary tone, "To kill a homunculus, is to kill it over and over and over again until they disappear."

"Why is that?" Roy was now curious.

Anna looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, "The Philosopher's Stone that they consume is the reason why. To make a Philosopher's Stone is cruel process; a Philosopher's Stone requires a sacrifice of a thousand lives. The stone itself holds a thousand lives, so the homunculus has to be kill a thousand times unless they were killed in the past, so the amount of souls that they hold would have dropped from a thousand to several hundred."

Before Roy could ask another question, the door opened and the doctor stepped in. He took one look at her and said, "I'm glad that you are awake. You have been unconscious for several days. Now onto the bad news, that serial killer took almost your whole arm, so I'm afraid that you will have to replace it with an automail arm. But everything else looks good, so you'll be able to leave the hospital by this afternoon."

Anna looked over at Roy and asked, "So Roy, do you know where I can get a good arm?"

Roy smirked and replied, "I took the time yesterday to all Pinako and her helper, Winrey Rockwell and gave them your measurements for a new arm, so you will be traveling with the Elric brothers and Major Armstrong to Resembool this afternoon. Don't worry; I also took the time to get you some clean clothes."

Anna thanked Roy before he left the room to go back to his office. Knowing him, it was to look like he was doing something when in reality he was just sitting there watching everyone else do his paperwork for him.

**(Scene Break)**

"So you are the famous Graveyard Alchemist?" Edward asked her as they were standing by the train waiting for Major Armstrong to show up.

"Yeah. I heard about you brothers, but I also know that you, Edward, became the youngest state alchemist ever. You even beat me by a year, since I was just a year older than you when I first took the exam," Anna told him. It was so cute that someone so short could beam with pride.

"Its good to see you Elric brothers and Anna, its so wonderful to see you again after all this time," Alex exclaimed with joy and excitement. Alex even threw off his shirt to show off his muscles as he usually does.

Anna always like being around Alex as he always knew how to make her laugh. Shaking her head, Anna said, "Alex, its wonderful to see you too. But please your shirt back on, so we can ride the train. But its good to see that you keep in such a wonderful shape."

Alex blushed as he replied, "If only I was a few years younger, I would marry you. We Armstrong men are always known to marry strong beautiful women."

Anna laughed as she replied, "If I can't find a someone to marry that is good enough for me, I will take you up on that offer then if it still stands in a few years or so."

That caused Alex to blush even more.

**(Scene Break)**

A group of people, who were wearing strange clothes, were walking toward the State Alchemist Headquarters in the Eastern City. This group was made up with wizards and witches instead of Alchemists. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Kinsley made up the odd group. When they entered the building that received visitors like them. They made their way to one of the closest desks.

"Hello, what brings you to the State Alchemist Headquarters of the Eastern City?" The lady at the desk asked them as she eyed their clothes with disgust.

"Yes, we are looking for Anna Potter, do you…?" Albus trailed off when he and the others saw the look on the woman's face. Then they all noticed that around them it was silent and they saw that everyone was looking at them like they were crazy to ask about her.

Snape could not resist making a remark about it, "I can't believe that a spoil little brat got them to fear her, I bet she just a weak whiny little brat who is use to getting her way all the time."

"I would rethink that statement if I were you, _brat. _They fear her because they don't know her. They only know the rumors about her." They turned around to see an older man with some gray in his hair, an eye patch over one of his eyes complete with a scar (?), and with four swords. All in all, they could say that Bradley was a very handsome man even for his age.

"Fuhrer, sir. I was about to…" The woman began speaking rapidly as King Bradley stood before her.

Fuhrer Bradley raised a hand to stop the woman from saying anything else. He replied, "Its alright, Ms. Scott, I will take care of this myself. Please follow me to my office, so we can talk without anyone overhearing us."

**(Scene Break)**

When they settled down in the Fuhrer's office. Bradley asked, "Why does a group of British wizards want with one of my best soldiers?"

The group gasped when he asked that question, causing Fuhrer Bradley to chuckle, "You think that I run this country without knowing about its people and that includes the magical community. I mostly leave them alone unless war or anything else that is very important is involved. I have heard about you British wizards, always killing off what you think is dark or what they don't understand or what is not human. Amestris is not like that at all, I made sure of that personally. So now I will ask what do want with Anna Potter, the Graveyard Alchemist?"

Albus cleared his throat as he began explaining everything that is happening in England and what happened in the past. How Voldermort rose to power and began terrorizing everyone who is not pureblood or human. How the war got worse and worse until fifteen years ago, a baby girl defeated him and only received a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. And how he placed her with a loving family that would keep her safe from the followers who would wish her harm or get revenge for the fallen master. How Anna disappeared from her loving home when she was about five years old and about the drawing that they discovered. And how Voldermort returned a year ago and how Anna Potter was destine to defeat him again.

Bradley looked at the picture of the drawing, he then chuckled, "No wonder that she is older than she should have been and that she does not remember anything before coming here. She had somehow summoned the Gate of Truth…"

"The Gate of Truth?" McGonagall asked him, not knowing what it was.

Bradley took a long hard look at her, before answering, "The Gate of Truth is also known as the Realm of God. To pass through there, you must give up something like an arm, a leg, or some body part or in Anna's her memories. You said that you put her in a loving home, I find that hard to believe as she appeared in the lobby of this very building, covered in blood and broken. It appears that she was severely abuse in her home. But right now, you all have to wait to meet her as she is out of town to get a new arm as hers was destroyed recently."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I will soon have a poll up for pairings. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: thank you to those who posted reviews for my last chapter and pointing out mistakes that I had made. The big mistake that I made was Professor Severus Snape was not going think or call Anna Potter a spoil little brat as he was going to give her a chance to get to know her and see for himself that she was not like her father. So please forgive me for that mistake. I will try not to make to make that type of mistake again for this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Fullmetal Alchemist. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please do not try and sue me as I am really not worth of that type of effort. Just read my chapter and write a review for it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**(Scene Break)**_

Finally Anna, Edward, Alex, and Al made it to Resembool, so they can finally get on with what they came here for. It took a bit longer than they originally thought it would take them to reach the small village as Al was accidentally left at another train station by accident. It did not help that a young teenage girl stole Edward's automail leg and they had to chasing after her. Apparently, the girl just wanted the leg for her father, but her father did not want a replacement even when Anna offered to buy it for him. He said that he is happy with the way things are and he was not going to change it.

As they got closer to the house, a huge wrench came flying and hit Edward in the forehead and young blond haired girl around the same age as Edward, but taller than he was, came out and started yelling the brothers for doing something dangerous and how Edward probably purposely destroyed the automail arm that she worked so hard on creating just for him.

It was then an older woman came outside to see what the hell going on and what the shouting going on. She was a bit shorter than Edward was; she was smoking from a pipe, was wearing glasses, and has her hair up in a tight bun.

"So the short stuff finally decided to visit us and bring some friends along with him," The woman said in a sly tone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU OLD HAG!" Edward screamed. Anna shook her head, so it was true that one can get Edward to snap by just calling him short. He needs to work on his temper though.

"Don't call me a hag, you midget," The woman snapped back.

As the old woman and Edward were arguing back and forth and trading insults, the blonde haired teenage girl walked up to her and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Winrey Rockwell and that is Granny Pinako. And you must be?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Winrey. I'm Anna Potter and I'm here for that automail arm. I believe that Roy Mustang ordered for me while I was in the hospital." Anna was hoping that the bastard Roy was not too lazy and did not give them her arm measurement. If he didn't do that, when she gets back to East City, she would torture him slowly and painfully. Poor Hawkeye, she has to put up that bastard. Anna was surprised that Hawkeye did not shoot Roy yet for his laziness.

Something about Winrey seemed familiar to her, but she could not put her finger on it just yet. Anna needed time to figure it out.

"Yes, of course. Mustang did give us your measurements for the new automail arm," Winrey answered with a smile.

'_That smile, it's the same smile as Dr. Rockwell's. This young woman must be their daughter that they always talked about whenever I bring them much needed supplies,'_ Anna thought as she was stunned that she just met the child of the couple who were like parents to her during the war.

Anna smiled and said, "Your smile is the same smile as your mother's."

Winrey slowly turned around and asked her, "You knew my parents?"

Pinako and Edward had stopped their insults and just watched what was going on between Anna and Winrey. Anna used her remaining arm and got out her wallet and took out a picture of the Rockwells and her. The picture was taken the day before their deaths. Anna handed the picture to Winrey and said, "Your parents were the closest thing that I had for parents during the war. I never knew mine. Either my parents are dead or they gave me up. But I remember that every time that I visited them, they would talk about you and how they missed you."

Winrey had tears running down her face as she studied the picture that had her parents in it. It was one of the most recent picture that she had seen and she saw the date in the corner of the picture and figured out that this picture was taken the day before their deaths. Suddenly, Winrey hugged Anna and began crying into her shirt, while Anna hugged her back with her only arm.

"You can keep that picture if you like to, Winrey," Anna told her.

"Thank you," Winrey said as she stepped back and held the picture close to her heart. "I have one question; do you know who killed my parents?"

Anna saw a look in her eyes and knew that if she said yes, Winrey would hunt down the man and try and kill him, while loosing her life in returned. She could not let that happen as she would not be able to face her parents when she moves on to the afterlife.

"Sorry, I don't. I'm still looking for their murderer." Anna lied to the girl. Pinako narrowed her eyes as she could tell that the older woman was lying to Winrey.

Pinako cleared her throat and said, "Since its late in the afternoon, you will have to wait till tomorrow to get that automail attached to you, Ms. Potter."

"That's alright. I understand," Anna replied.

Winrey then invited them in and told them to sit at the table while Pinako, Edward, and her made them some supper.

_**(Scene Break)**_

It was dark out and the kids were fast asleep, except Al as he could not sleep, and Anna was sitting on the porch staring up at the night sky at the stars that were shining brighter than anywhere where else that she had traveled to.

"Why did you lie to Winrey about her parents' killer?" An old tired voice asked behind her.

Anna turned around and saw it was Pinako. Anna let out a tired sigh and answered, "When Winrey asked me that question, I saw the look in her eyes and I knew that if I had said yes. Nothing would have stopped her from hunting him down, to get revenge for her parents, but in process of doing that she would be killed. I had promised on her parents graves that I would protect her with my life. If I had let her do that and get killed, I would never be able to face her parents in the afterlife."

Pinako nodded and sat down beside Anna. Pinako asked her, "So you know who killed her parents then?"

Anna nodded as she answered, "It was Scar. The same man who tried to kill Edward and his brother. The same man who blew off my arm."

Pinako stared at the young woman beside her and saw that age look on her face that was only present on those who returned from the war. It was sad to see such a young person already tired of the world and its doings.

"Do you know why he did it?" Pinako questioned.

Anna answered, "Yes. I was told by the other patients that Scar had lost his arm during a short battle and his brother sacrificed his arm and gave it to his brother, Scar. The arm has marking for the power of destruction. I guessed that those markings messed with his mind as he was not used to that. So with the combination of the battle and the alchemy, it was too much for him and he lost his mind for a short period of time."

Pinako lit her pipe and said, "Its so sad for all of you young folks to go through war and came out of it more damage than before. Are you going to Winrey the truth?"

Anna sighed, "Someday, when I am sure that she won't go out for revenge. Someday."

Pinako nodded and they just sat there looking at the stars. Both of them that saw too much of the bad in the world.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of this chapter. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Graveyard Alchemist**

**Chapter 4: Changes are in the air**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of The Fullmetal Alchemist. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. But that is just life. I just want to say a huge 'Thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories, it means a lot to us authors to have your support and it also encourages us to write more.

**AN: I just want to apologize to my readers for taking so long to update this story, but life and a mental block kicked my butt a lot.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Pinako stared at the young woman beside her and saw that age look on her face that was only present on those who returned from the war. It was sad to see such a young person already tired of the world and its doings._

"_Do you know why he did it?" Pinako questioned._

_Anna answered, "Yes. I was told by the other patients that Scar had lost his arm during a short battle and his brother sacrificed his arm and gave it to his brother, Scar. The arm has marking for the power of destruction. I guessed that those markings messed with his mind as he was not used to that. So with the combination of the battle and the alchemy, it was too much for him and he lost his mind for a short period of time."_

_Pinako lit her pipe and said, "Its so sad for all of you young folks to go through war and came out of it more damage than before. Are you going to Winrey the truth?"_

_Anna sighed, "Someday, when I am sure that she won't go out for revenge. Someday."_

_Pinako nodded and they just sat there looking at the stars. Both of them that saw too much of the bad in the world._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

_Eastern City…_

_With Albus Dumbledore…_

Albus was sitting in one of the usual overstuff armchairs he usually conjures, thinking and planning his next moves. It was so surprising how easily people could be misled, but most of them were just sheep, not wanting to think for themselves. All of his plans were ruined now and all because of that stupid Potter girl. He had so many plans for her and now this is what happens. He should have kept a closer eye on the girl before she disappeared and then maybe this could have been stopped. He had tried to get the location of Potter from the Fury's mind, but he was blocked by so anger that it sort of scared him that a person could hold onto that amount of anger. So he tried to sneak into the mind of Anna's commanding officer, Roy Mustang, but he was blocked by a huge wall of extremely hot flames.

Anna Potter should have grown up with her Aunt and Uncle, who would have abused her and then when the girl turned eleven and got her Hogwarts letter. He would have sent Hagrid to introduce her to the wizardry world. Hagrid, then would have made it look like Albus was her savior for getting her out of her abusive home and that she would have looked up to him and do what he said without question and all because Anna would have felt like she owed him. And also Hagrid would have turned her against Slytherin and anything that would be considered dark. And during her first year, she would have made friends with Ronald Weasley, who would keep her from being too friendly with anyone outside of Gryffindor and also, keep her from gaining too much knowledge about the magical world and later his family.

And through her years at Hogwarts, he, of course, would set up some life threatening tests for the girl to face and he would come at the last minute and as he came in like a savior would, saving her and make her loyal to him even more and then she would be easier to mold. Then when she enters her fifth year, she would be fed small doses of a love potion that would have her fall in love with Ronald. And when she finally faces Tom and then if both die at each other's hand, the Potter fortune would go to the Weasley Family, but if she did not die, he would step up and kill her, while claiming that she was turning dark and was becoming the next Dark Lord. And no one would question him and her fortune would still go to the Weasleys.

But now that was all ruined and all because that little brat had to come across alchemy somehow and summon something powerful like a Gate or something of that nature. It did not really matter to him what she had summon. Now that the brat is older than she should have been, she will be a lot harder to mold into a Gryffindor martyr, but once she sees his grandfather act, she would listen to him as it never failed him before. And then Anna Potter would become a martyr one way or another.

**(Scene Break)**

_With Severus Snape…_

In a hotel somewhere in Eastern City was a pacing Severus Snape. Severus was not a very happy man, due to what happened yesterday, someone had put a spell on him that made him hate Anna Potter immediately and he had not even notice that there was even a spell put on him until yesterday. Luckily, he was able to break its hold on him without any problems or letting caster know that he had broken it.

It did not take too many guesses to know who placed the spell like that on him. And he would not put it passed Headmaster Dumbledore to do something like that. Ever since becoming a spy for that old geezer, he was forced to stand on the sidelines and watch the old man destroy countless lives for his so called 'Greater Good'. And he could not do anything, because the old bastard could say the word and he would be Azkaban faster then a second. But in reality that so called 'Greater Good' was just used for the Headmaster's own personal gain and it hardly benefited anyone else.

Albus Dumbledore may act like a grandfather that truly cares about everyone else, but that was just an act or rather a mask. Snape knew that the Headmaster took out classes that were extremely necessary to have out of Hogwarts for his gain and blamed it on budget cuts, which was never true. He even subtly encouraged the other three houses to bully Slytherin and make them look like the bad guys.

Severus collapsed in a nice comfortable armchair, not like the overstuff ones that the Headmaster conjures. He smirked to himself, as he remembers the one time that someone, like Madam Bones, went behind the Headmaster's back and did something that ruined at least half of the Headmaster's plans. It came to Madam Bones' attention (through Rita Skeeter's digging through files AGAIN) that the one Sirius Black was thrown into prison without a trail on the word of Albus Dumbledore. So Minister Fudge granted Sirius Black a trial (only because Rita threatened to go public with the knowledge AGAIN) and did behind the Headmaster's back. The Headmaster found this out a bit too late and he had personally witnessed the temper tantrum that came from the Headmaster when he found out.

Severus knew that he would have to keep an eye on Anna Potter, whenever she is around the Headmaster. And personally hoped that she did not act like her blasted no good, girl stealing (in Severus' eyes, Potter stole Lily from him) father. But with her being in the government military and had gone through from the sound of it, a very bloody war at a very young age. Apparently, from what he had read in that book that led them to Potter, she was barely in her teens when she was forced to become one of the several main high ranking soldiers on the front lines. Miss Potter should be able to see through the Headmaster's grandfather act very quickly like the Fury and Roy Mustang did. Now all he has to do is to wait and watch and do the best that he could to protect Lily's daughter from the Headmaster. It was the least he could do for Lily and he promised that he would do it on her grave.

**(Scene Break)**

_Evening the next day in Resembool…_

Anna Potter was lying motionless in bed, trying to get over the most unbearable pain that she had ever felt. And she swore never to have a limb blown off again as she could not handle this again. the surgery to attach the nerves in her arm or rather shoulder to the automail was one of the few things that she would never wished on her worst enemy… well, maybe on Scar, so he would at least hopefully, think twice about blowing someone's limb off. Anna could not even have any pain killers or that wonderful knock out gas as that would mess up her nervous system and then they would not be able to tell if they had done it properly.

Suddenly, Alex came into her room, pulling her out of her thoughts, and said, "Roy is asking to talk to you on the phone. He says its very extremely important and can not wait."

Anna sighed and asked Alex with puppy dog eyes, "Very well. Can you carry me to the phone please? Don't think that I can walk any time soon on my own."

Alex beamed with extremely happiness as little shiny stars appeared around his face, exclaimed loudly, "Of course, my dear Anna. The Armstrong Family is known to carry something twice our weight."

Anna twitched at Alex saying that she was fat and weighed twice as much as Alex, but she did not say anything.

Anna was just grateful that Alex was gentle with her since basically every move causes her pain. Finally, Alex set Anna down on the couch that is right next to the phone.

"It better be very important, Roy," _'Or else'_ was left unsaid, but they could hear it anyways.

"Its very important, Anna," Roy spoke into the phone. "There was a group of people here, looking for you."

Anna felt very annoyed now and was ready to hop on a train and go and kill Roy for this stupid reason, so she snapped angrily, "There are a lot of people looking for me…"

Roy interrupted her by saying, "These people knew of you before you came to Amestris through the Gate of Truth. And apparently, due to the actions of the Gate, you had traveled back through time. You should be at least fifteen years old instead of being twenty eight years old. By the way, why didn't you tell me how you really lost your memories?"

Anna felt all of her anger left her as she went into shock, here she was, searching the entire country, looking for at least one tiny clue to her past all of these years, but now her past came walking into the Alchemist HQ in Eastern City. She felt like she was going to faint at any given time, but also she felt like someone had punched her in her stomach.

Roy continued, "But be careful when meeting them, especially this Albus Dumbledore, I don't trust that man. Something about him does not seem right. And I would not put it pass him to betray whoever in order to get his way. And apparently, you are a magical witch, with real magic and also from Britian. And there is also something else that you really need to know."

Anna felt herself go numb with shock, what else did Roy believe that she needed to know about. First her past that she had been searching for ever since the war had ended came to Eastern City. Second, she just finds out that she is way older than she had be. Third, she is a real live witch with magical powers, sure she knew about the magical world, since she had run ins with that world during her travels and the war. And fourth… wait, what was the fourth thing?

Anna snapped back into reality and asked, "What else do I need to know, Roy?"

"Well," Roy said nervously, clearly not sure how he should tell her. "After the Fury dismissed the group, he had me stay behind to discuss something with him. Apparently, he had somehow found out that we are married and wanted to make sure that our personal lives and feelings did not mix in with our jobs."

Oh crap! She had forgotten about her marriage to Roy. It had happened so damn quickly and neither of them really remembers it. Only two or three people, other than them two, who knew about it was her best friend Alex Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, and possibly Maes Hughes, who was the Head of the Information Gathering Department **(AN: I am so sorry if I got the name of that department wrong. If it's the wrong name, please let me know.)**. Their marriage had happened right after the war; both of them were drinking very heavily, but not in celebration like many of the others, no there were trying to forget what they had done during the war. The ones who were celebrating did not fight in the whole war like they did and saw and did what they did. The rest of the night was blurry, but the next morning, they woke up in the same bed naked, with wedding rings on their left hand, going through massive hangovers, and in her case, she was very sore in certain places that her what else had really happened the night before.

They never really got around to divorce, but they never mention their marriage to anyone, except for Alex and Riza who had somehow saw the rings and cornered them. But over the years, Anna would take a small vacation in her travels and visit Roy whenever.

But before she could say anything, Roy continued again, "Look I know that there is more to tell you, but I want to tell you when you come back."

Anna sighed tiredly and told him, "I will be traveling back there with the Elric brothers and Alex when we are finished here. By then I should be healed enough to travel."

"Very well, I will inform the Fury that you would be back in two weeks," Roy paused before continuing in a softer tone. "I'm just happy that you are doing alright. I don't want you to die on me or scare me like that ever again."

With that they both hung up the phone. But Anna felt really happy for some reason when Roy said that to her. Alex then asked, "May I ask what was that all about?"

Anna sighed and felt like she had aged at least fifty years in a minute when she was pulled back into reality and she answered, "My past came knocking on Roy's and the Fury's door when I was traveling here. And apparently thanks to the Gate, instead of being the age of twenty eight, I should be at least fifteen years old. And that I also have magic. Oh, and the Fury somehow found out about my marriage to Roy."

"WHAT!?" Edward shouted out in horror, causing both Anna and Alex jump as they sort have forgotten about the others being in the same room. Edward was pointing at her and looking at her like she had somehow grown two more heads. "You're married to that bastard!?"

Anna gave him a stern look at Edward and explained in a hard tone, "Its not like that I wanted to marry Roy on purpose. It just happened after the war had ended, we were drinking heavily, trying to forget the horrors of the war that we had witnessed and done. We were drunk when we got married."

Pinako sighed as she checked Anna's new arm, making sure that everything was working properly. She said what she thought, "That is one of the main reasons that war is so very horrible to live through. It can break even the strongest people mentally, physically, and emotionally faster than anything else in this world."

Edward looked down at his feet in shame and apologized, "I'm sorry. I did not know."

Anna nodded, "Its alright, but I think that I should go back to bed and go to sleep."

Alex lifted her up in his arms and put her back to bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately. He kissed her on her forehead and prayed that she would not get any nightmares from her memories of the war. Alex knew that she had forgotten about her marriage to Roy and he did not remind her as it would bring back memories that are best forgotten. Sure, she had risen through the ranks at an extremely fast pace, but she was just barely a teenager when the war first broke out and as a high ranking officer she was placed on the front lines, leading her men to war and possibly death. So it was really harder on her than it was for the others, who were older and went through the same war. Alex desperately hopes that her past would not break her even more and finish what the war had started. He just did not want to see that happen to his best friend, when she is this close to finding out what really happened to her. And she was healing from it all.

**(Scene Break)**

_The Gate of Truth…_

Truth actually felt some pity for the mortal girl for what's going to happy to her next as it would not be easy and it could possibly break her beyond repair and healing. Anna Potter, the only person to ever live that was touched by both Death and Fate. It was her fate to suffer like all others who were touched by Fate. But she did not deserve to suffer to the extreme like the old no good goat, Albus Dumbledore would have caused. And since Truth was bored and wanted to cause some chaos in the mortal world, it took matters into its own hands and gave her the means to win and come out alive. It was strange that Truth should care about any mortal, let alone Anna Potter, but lets say, she was one of a kind.

'_Hmm… maybe I should help her out and keep an eye on her.'_ Truth thought, before snapping its fingers and smiling and cackling like a mad person when its work was done. _'Anything to ruin the old goat's day and possibly life.'_

**(Scene Break)**

_Back with Anna Potter…_

Anna was sleeping like the dead when her new metal arm began to glow as the markings that were on her previous arm, began to appear on the metal, before the glowing disappeared and left the black markings. But something else began to happen on Anna's abdomen, a thick black vertical line appeared and it looked like someone had taken a very wide tip black marker and drew a line there. It was around ten inches long and it seemed to wiggle some. Suddenly without warning, the thick black line split apart in the middle and a huge eye was revealed, it looked around for a couple of seconds before closing again. Unlike Gluttony with the man made fake, the real Gate had imbedded itself in Anna's body for the future use as it would protect its new host from anything that it deems dangerous to her. Albus Dumbledore was going to be in for a huge shock in the future as Truth and the Gate of Truth now have a portal to the mortal world that can be open without any help.

**AN: Once again, I am sorry about updating this sooner. I hope that you like this chapter. Please write a review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**And I also I want to inform you all that 'Challenges' and 'The List' that were a Harry Potter/One Piece crossovers were taken down, with the help of 'Sakura Lisel' I was able to repost the challenges and the list of accepted challenges in my forum, the link is on my profile page, if you are still interested. There is one little change though, you, members of FF and not guests, can use my forum to post your own challenges.**


End file.
